darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 45
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs 4/22/2012 10:21 PM Solarix is inspecting the refinery. It was under heavy guard at all times, even during the truce, and he watched now from a small hillside quietly, leaning against his staff as he stared out over the glittering dust, marred in places by the smoke as it drifted away. He sighed, and flexed his wings restlessly. :There was something moving in the distance coming up the road in vehicle form. The primary color of the large rig was red and under closer examination as it moved in closer, one could determine that this was Optimus Prime on his way up to where Solarix was; or so he had been told. :The Shuttle was a mess. They had a rampant Cultist running around, and Prime... :Prime needed some answers. :The only mech alive he could easily get in contact who may have those answers was Solarix, just Prime realized what he had to ask and say may sound completely crazy. :Stirring as he hears the engine, Solarix looks over. Then he turns abruptly at the great red Truck, lifting a hand to wave the mech down, and let him know where he was. Carefully he starts down the pathway to the road, moving with care and focus to meet the Prime halfway. If he had answers, he intends to give them as well, if they were to be taken. :As the Autobot Commander approached, he transformed into robot mode and walked the rest of the way to Solarix as they met half way. "Solarix," Prime said with a respectful bow of his head. "Forgive my suddenness. I would have given warning, but thing at the shuttle launch did not go well." :The Autobot Commander decides to explain further. "Though the Truce still stands, the shuttle was destroyed by an unknown force who is part of the Cultist group. It seems they are trying now everything in their power by sheer aggression to stop us." His blue optics flicker. "...however.. the.. being who attacked. That also has me greatly concerned." "I heard. We were watching on radar." admits the older mech, bowing back gracefully. His lines were just as serious "Is that what happened though? Our Sky Spies were knocked out just after the explosion. Yes. The creature." he nods, stepping closer to hear what Optimus could describe. "Tell me all that you can. I have my suspicions already, but to hear it... well, one hopes they are wrong, true?" :Optimus lowers his head a bit, then shakes his head. "No.. the creature was there.. and the Matrix reacted in kind to it. In kind that I had to fight against with all my will in order to stand a ground." He crossed his arms over his chest. "For the battle-- I actually blanked out." Solarix blinks at this, his face creasing further with concern "Against it to... flee? " he notes, his voice soft... a little fearful himself. HIs wings twitched with agitation. Did his armor go a shade darker? :"Yes.." Prime replies softly. "..flee.. run.. danger.. those three things echoed." The Autobot Commander shook his head. "The Matrix I know is a powerful tool--if not something alive itself, for it to be afraid.." "I... see." admits Solarix "This creature, can you describe it? " a hand goes out to touch Primes' shoulder, and it felt warm and reassuring, energizing even. The old mech remained intent on Prime, watching his every action, mind churning and wheeling as he thought and calculated. :That was the most sickening part, Prime thought, /He/ couldn't remember. His mind locked up when the creature showed. The energy, the energy was all he could remember.. that dark twisted energy. :The young commander shook his head no. "Negative. My memory cells hold no relocation of the creature in question. When it came down, the energy from it must have caused my systems to lock up. I just saw it coming, then it already gone." Solarix nods and drops his hand once more "An energy? " he frowns, looking greatly troubled. Despite the lack of information he did not like this "A creature. I knew these cultists were involved in the Chaos Bringer, but now that his minions are starting to emerge... that creature is basically your alternate self, only without a Matrix of course. There is only one Matrix. I am surprised by your reaction - it must have been shock of seeing one after so long." he guesses. :Prime looked a little puzzled by what Solarix had to say. He tilted his head, though it took him a moment, he realized in part-- :The elder Cybertronian spoke to the Matrix as well. The Autobot Commander then looked out to the distance. ".. I asked Kup to take Hound with him and track down the creature. To bring it in for questioning. Though we have one of the cultists, I want to also ask it some questions as well.." There was a hint of disapproval in his voice; an almost twinge of something else maybe wanting not what Prime wanted. It was a strange sound really when your own mind was in conflict with your gut. That sound of unsureness to a situation given. :Optimus then looks to Solarix, before to his hand where it dropped, then back to him again. "... The Matrix.. would prefer I destroy it and not even give it a chance to even come close." "Such creatures SHOULD be destroyed. Even if it is against what Primus stands for, they are truly and well corrupted beyond resolution." admits Solarix softly, both hands on his staff once more. "But they are not easy to take down, and still very dangerous. I have... not faced one myself directly. They are entirely devoted to their cause. Which is just as dangerous. But I will have my Crys Guard join you in the attempt - perhaps I can help boost, at least by afar, our chances." he looks at Primes' face again "Be at ease, Prime. You did well." Category:Optimus Prime’s Logs Category:Solarix's Logs Category:Solarix’s Logs Category:Save Cybertron TP